beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
WindClan/Roleplay
Goatstar climbed out of her hole in the side of the moor, blinking hard as the early-morning sunlight blinded her temporarily. Once her eyesight was no longer fuzzy, the heather she-cat stretched and prowled around the edge of her camp. Her plans to take out the other clans were slowly developing, and the army of a clan she was raising was thriving well in their new battle practices. Goatstar sat down at the top of the highest cliff-like hill that surrounded all four sides of their camp, to wait for her deputy to give her a status report. Rainlegs 00:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw came back into camp with a report. "Borders are done and no tresspassers." She said, licking her lips quickly her tongue drawing over her crooked jaw. 03:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Goatstar nodded once Rippedjaw returned, and waved her tail for the deputy to begin the training sessions: basics for the apprentices, and killing moves for the warriors of all ages. Queens and elders were exempt from these, as they had the job of watching the kittens, to ensure that all lived to be at least three moons old. Looking down over the camp, she could see tiny gray, brown, white, lilac, and ginger pelts busily buzzing around, obviously getting ready for yet another tough day. In camp, Jasminetail woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She had been sleeping in the nursery, to guard the queens in case they attempted to leave during the night. Stromrage and Sandfoot, the only two, were still asleep in their nests. Jasminetail pitied the latter, as Sandfoot wasn't even a year old, but knew she'd make a good mother, despite her small size. Both queens were carrying her brother's offspring, and she secretly hoped one could have lilac babies, to carry on her mother's fine appearance, but ginger cats tended to have ginger babies. She'd have to find a suitable mate to carry on their prized genes. Once she checked around the den, to make sure no loners had sneaked in during the night, she headed outside to get prey and find her brother, to tell him how his mates were fairing. 22:13, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw called forward the warriors and apprentices and told them that they'd be training harder today. "Come along. Don't dawdle!" The disfigured molly swept her cold eyes knowing she'd be enforcing fear. "Any dawdler's will be dealing with me."--Stormrage yawned as she woke to meet Jasminetail's eyes. "Where's Sumachfoot?" She asked. 22:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Before she headed out to find Sumachfoot, Jasminetail was stopped by Stormrage. "Hell if I know," she meowed, being a little too gruff to the queen. "Actually, he's probably knocking up his next mate," the pretty warrior added, hoping that the sneer was evident in her tone. At that, Sandfoot woke up, with her tiny kittens curled up next to her flank. She had kitted a few days before, and her three were awfully tiny, but then again, that's to be expected from a young mother. A little bit of hurt was evident in her eyes at Jasminetail's crude remark, but the ginger tabby curled back up, attempting to ignore it. Jasminetail caught the look, and although she felt sympathetic for Sandfoot, she brushed it off. The kid had to learn that tom's didn't care for their mates, hence why Sandfoot was even chosen in the first place! Glancing over at Stormrage's nest, Sandfoot spotted the three-moon-old brothers sleeping, and with a sniff, she headed outside to go get her fresh-kill and to find her brother, so they could train together. 19:31, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Wrenfoot trotted back into camp from the dirtplace. As usual, she kept to herself, avoiding contact with her fellow warriors, kits, and apprentices. Queens, she wasn't worried about. Though, perhaps she should be. Touch a kitten and a queen will loose it. That's why she'd never have kits. She can't change like that. Ridiculous, if you ask her, the way queens behave. --- Kitefang strolled through the camp, scouring for something to do. "Do the elders need any mouse-bile for ticks? What about the queens, do they need fresh kill?" she asked about. Sitting still wasn't her strong point; her paws had to be moving at all times. --- Gullkit wriggled in her mother's nest, burrowing deeper into her mother's small figure for warmth. She couldn't yet open her eyes or ears, so the world was still dark and silent. Ah well, worked for her, as long as she was full and warm. 20:05, 06/14/2015 Rippedjaw heard Kitefang's remark and called forward Fishpaw. "Fishpaw, Reedpaw, and Kitefang will train with me." The deputy commanded. Rippedjaw was then accompanied by the warriors tagging along to train.--Iolitekit woke happily. He'd be apprenticed today! Maybe Goatstar would train him. He knew his mother would stay in the queens den as she was expecting once more. 20:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Once the patrols had all come in for the noon-day resting period, Goatstar climbed to the top of the largest sunningrock in the clan, where a small perch was big enough for one cat to sit or stand. "All cats old enough to taste prey, gather beneath the tallrock for a clan gathering!" she shouted, watching as her lanky warriors poured in from their various dens. "Asterkit and Iolitekit have reached the suitable age for apprenticeship. Asterkit, your old name is no more, and you are now known as Asterpaw. Your mentor will be Jasminetail. Iolitekit, your old name is no more, and you are now known as Iolitepaw. Your mentor will be Dustnose," she rather hastily spat out. With a wave of her tail, she dismissed the clan, and headed back to her den. Jasminetail immediately strutted over to Asterpaw, who looked at her with awe. The tiny cream tabby was barely three moons old, and to Jasminetail's surprise, his mother didn't seem too appalled. Probably busy with her next pregnancy, she thought, dismissing the thoughts. "Welcome to WindClan, Asterpaw. Let's go look at the training grounds where you'll be learning how to fight." 22:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Iolitepaw giddy that he was finally an apprentice touched his nose to Dustnose. "What will we do first?" The small ginger tabby tom asked, his gaze filled with awe along with determination.--Stormrage proudly looked on her sons as their new names were chanted. The plump molly made her to the fresh-kill pile. 22:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Flashing a teasing, arrogant look at his brother, Asterpaw headed after his gorgeous mentor to the training grounds, where she began to point out the better places to land and describe different moves and advantages WindClanner have over everyone else. After that, the duo took a quick visit to each border, before heading back to the camp, where Jasminetail let Asterpaw get fresh-kill and sleep. 22:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Iolitepaw had waited what seemed like a lifetime for Dustnose to respond, but when the tom did not he wandered off to make his nest beside his brother's. "Iolitepaw," a voice whispered. Iolitepaw turned to see the two mink twins blocking the light. "Welcome!" Fishpaw greeted, the she-cat was quite a looker. It surprised Iolitepaw that she didn't have any suitors. Reedpaw on the other hand looked fierce. The two had been in WindClan for quite some time and would be warriors soon. 00:38, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Asterpaw pranced into the den, quickly landing into one of the vacant nests he had prepared earlier. "Iolite!" he called, noticing his brother. "I built you one next to me!" Granted, it wasn't all that far from Fishpaw and Reedpaw, but it was the thought that counted for Asterpaw's actions. The kit had had a crush on Fishpaw for a while, so he made sure his nest was closer to her's than Iolitepaw's was. 00:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hemlockheart sat by himself, the young warrior had his usually gloomy, broody, look on his face. He had cheered for the newest apprentices, remembering his own apprentice ceremony. His gloominess had only increased when he remembered that he taken from his mother. The tom snorted, yes, he did long to find his actual family, but it kept firmly to himself. He had to put up the facade of being good WindClan warrior, and a good WindClan warrior show not stray to thoughts such as his own loner blood, no sir. 01:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Iolitepaw walked to Asterpaw thanking his brother for making the nests. "So Fishpaw huh?" Iolitepaw asked to see his brother's reaction to how he felt about the older apprentice. Meanwhile Stormrage lay in the clearing bathing in sunlight. The queen was quite plump and knew her kits would be here any day now. She was going over she-cats names, lost in her own mind. Fawnkit, Rookkit, Heatherkit, Sumachkit? No none of those would do. Stormrage was getting quite frustrated as she had found the perfect name for her son. Webkit would be his name. Ah! The perfect she-kit name would be Jasminekit. She liked the plant a lot. Why not name her kit after it. 03:32, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Asterpaw rolled his eyes. "She's pretty, but I mean I don't even know if she's nice or not yet. Plus I have to focus on Jasminetail now!" he explained, lashing his stubby cream tail. Meanwhile, Jasminetail was out in camp, staring at Stormrage. She was appalled that the she-cat got pregnant only a moon after having her kittens, Aster and Iolite. Was that even healthy? And here she is, lucky that they were apprenticed early, because the newborns wouldn't have a chance of doing well if they were still sharing a nest with two three-moon-olds. A little frustrated at her brother's habits, Jasminetail walked away, hoping to StarClan that Sumachfoot didn't try to make it better by naming kits for her or their mother. 15:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Iolitepaw shrugged and watched Fishpaw talk with Reedpaw. He couldn't hear their conversation, but could tell it was important. Turning back to his brother he continued to tease him. "Dude your crushing on a hottie!" 15:37, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Asterpaw covered his face with his paws and sunk down lower in his nest. He could feel his ears were blazing hot from embarrassment. "I know, right?" he mumbled, too shy to lift up his head again while Iolitepaw was still talking. He hoped to StarClan that Fishpaw and Reedpaw couldn't hear them, like they couldn't hear those two either. 15:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Iolitepaw lay next to Asterpaw. "Aster it's fine. I won't tell her, it's so much better if you do. Besides she seems to like you." The ginger tabby said trying to comfort his brother when he noticed Fishpaw and Reedpaw heading back. 15:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Meanwhile, Sumachfoot stalked into camp, carrying the largest hare that most of the clan had ever seen. The powerful young warrior set it down by the fresh-kill pile, totally unaware that his sons were apprenticed, but he could hardly care either. Jasminetail caught up with him and informed him, and he shrugged it off, like he did any duty that had to do with his offspring. Goatstar exited her den and climbed up its side wall to get to the top of the cliff-like hill that bordered her side of the camp. She paused only once to check if Rippedjaw was watching, and quickly scrambled out of camp, dashing to the border. With one more look, to ensure no other cats were watching or following, she crossed the thunderpath and darted into unclaimed territory, to potentially raid a nest. 22:30, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw watched as Goatstar left nlt worried the least about the leader. She has nine lives! Thought the molly. 01:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) In reality, Goatstar headed around the back of ShadowClan and SkyClan's territories, and deep into the twolegplace. The leader was confident about where she was headed, and from an outsider's point of view, it seemed as if she had been there before. Confidently, Goatstar walked the back alleyways, and soon reached a rather foul-smelling opening, next to a dumpster. As soon as she set foot in there, multiple larger, heavier cats jumped out, hissing and spitting at her, but the graceful-looking leader waved them off with her tail. Soon, a large russet-red colored tom jumped onto the top of the dumpster, prowling down to question the WindClan leader. "Back so soon?" he prompted, winking at the pretty she-cat. Goatstar gave a roll of her eyes, and quickly flattened her ears again. "You know why I'm here," she growled, giving a warning glance to the guards who had appeared at her sides. "The clans are weakening. My spies have informed me that Flystar was humiliated by her deputy and has to choose a totally new cat to fulfill her successor position. I believe it's time you and your goons come and move back with me: bring kits and queens, too, so that the army can continue to grow. You'll need to have time to grow accustomed to the terrain, would you not? Before such a great campaign?" The russet tom gave a glance at his "clan", who had gathered back a ways, all behind Goatstar. "Fine," the tom agreed, narrowing his eyes at the warriors who had gathered behind Goatstar. "Go grab your mates with kits, and be prepared to transport them. I want none of them with a scratch on them by the time we get to wherever we're going." With a glance down at Goatstar, the tom flattened his ears. "I refuse to take on a damn clan name," he growled, making it clear with his unsheathed claws that he was serious. "Of course not, we wouldn't want a cat with a name like Blood to change," Goatstar agreed, standing up and beginning to lead the massive army of cats back to her home clan. A few hours later, she and the army could be seen above camp, up on the bluff, and WindClan cats began to pour out of their dens, believing that they were under attack. "Fear not, my Clan!" Goatstar bellowed, looking rather small next to Blood, who stood a whole head taller than her. "This is how we will defeat our enemies. We welcome BloodClan as brothers and sisters, and we will do anything possible to ensure their comfort." Blood and Goatstar quickly met eyes, and split sides, with half of the clan following each cat as they poured into camp. 03:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw looked up narrowing her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked Goatstar. The disfigured she-cat eyeing all the toms suspiciously. More nasty toms! All the others could talk about is Rippedjaw having kits and quite frankly kits disgusted her. 06:02, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Blood looked at the disfigured she-cat talking to Goatstar and made a face. "Ew, who let the dog food in camp?" he chuckled, obviously disgusted by the hideous look of Rippedjaw's face. Goatstar flattened her ears, not sure if she should laugh with Blood to keep him on her side, or if she should defend her deputy. She settled for a small smile, and flattened her ears at Rippedjaw. "Reinforcements," she explained, flicking a tail at the massive army. "We have to win, don't we? A few runners can't overthrow a whole clan." Midnight laughed loudly at Blood's comment, walking up to Rippedjaw. "Blood, can we take a look at this one?" Laughing, Blood walked over, and the two circled Rippedjaw. "Maaaan, mama, someone screwed you up pretty bad," Midnight laughed, jumping over the deputy with one massive push of his legs. Blood flattened his ears as he got up in Rippedjaw's face, making jerky movements to fake her into defending herself. With a flip of his paws, he sent her flying onto her side, and the two toms walked back to their army, laughing at the tormenting they had just done to the crippled she-cat. Goatstar watched a little uncomfortably as they antagonized her deputy, and quickly moved in front of Rippedjaw, so that the hot-headed she-cat didn't dare retaliate. "Go back to your den, Rippedjaw, and send out our normal patrols. I'll help the BloodClanners get settled," she instructed, giving Rippedjaw a butt with her head, so that the she-cat couldn't get anywhere close to Blood and Midnight. 04:00, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Before Rippedjaw could say anything to protect her ego, Goatstar ordered her to do patrols. Spiderface stepped forward to protect her friend. "Shut it!" She said. Her narrow face cold. Rippedjaw nudged her friend amd the two left to gather cats. "Oatface, Ioilitepaw, Asterpaw, Fishpaw, and Sumachfoot will lead the border patrol. Myself, Reedpaw, and Kitefang. Let's go we'll hunt." 04:09, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Blood let out a snarl as Spiderface shouted out at him, and before she could even move away, he leaped forward and raised a paw full of unsheathed claws, each tipped with dog's fangs for extra sharpness. He brought it down over her nose, cutting the skin light enough to make it all bleed, and Goatstar quickly dashed between the two, to save Spiderface from further injuries. "Control your mutts, Goatstar, or we'll just take your clan and settle down here," Blood growled, shooting a glare at Goatstar. "Teach WindClan some manners or I'll have my cats do it themselves." Goatstar gave an understanding nod, and walked away with Rippedjaw and Spiderface, stopping Spiderface outside of the deputy's den. "We need these cats on our side and you just put us all in more peril than before. You are not allowed outside of camp for the next two moons, and are in charge of the nursery and elder's dens bedding, water, prey, and ticks. No apprentices or other cats may help you, as you and your temper have brought this upon yourself. If you do well, I might let it end early, but if not, it'll keep going and going until you can get a dammed grip on your actions!" Goatstar snarled, sending the warrior off to the medicine den to receive treatment for her wounds. 04:14, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw agreed with Goatstar. "Yes Goatstar." Spiderface said, bowing her head. Rippedjaw turned back to Goatstar. "She shouldn't have done that." The deputy said. 04:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Goatstar sighed and shook her head. "No, no she shouldn't have. Just stay clear of the BloodClanners, alright? Blood's tough to beat and Midnight is a total horn-dog. If he calls you over for anything at all, stay the hell away. Most of the other warriors are pretty docile...Dog's high up in rank, but is pretty relaxed otherwise. There's this other cat...a deaf one. She's the scariest member of theirs and their "secret weapon". Don't piss her off. Stick to clan duties and I'll do any mingling with them, okay?" the lilac tabby meowed, turning so that she could begin to show the BloodClanners into their dens. 04:30, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "Got it. Do you need me tl show their queens to the nursery?" She asked. Her eyes narrowing towards the BloodClan cats. 04:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "No, no, I'll take care of it. Stay here or on patrols and stay safe," Goatstar instructed, motioning for Rippedjaw to stay there as she climbed down to go address the BloodClanners. Midnight sauntered over, giving Goatstar a quick look-down and flashing a grin at her. "Heeyyy mama, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked with a wink. His face dropped a bit as Goatstar gave him actual tasks. "Take your queens and take them into the nursery and help them carry their kittens..I'm sure you're more than responsible for most of those with your behavior," Goatstar instructed, shooting a glare as the BloodClanner walked back to help the many rounded she-cats into the milk-scented den. With a satisfied little smirk, Goatstar headed off to the rest of the mass, sending the rest all to the warrior's den, and instructing some of her own warriors to go start digging deeper into the side of the moor, so that the cave the warriors slept in could be larger to accommodate even more cats. For Blood, she gave him a quick tour of the camp, and lead him up to her den, which they would be sharing for the time being, until another den could be set up for him. 04:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw watched the cats. Stupid toms! The molly leaped down and left with her patrol, assuming Sumachfoot had taken out thw border patrols. When Iiolitepaw came running back saying that a ThunderClan patrol led by Sorrelstar had attacked the patrol. 04:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Goatstar overheard, and with a wave of her tail, summoned Blood, Midnight, and Jasminetial to follow her. The trio dashed out to the border, where Sumachfoot was directly fighting Sorrelstar off. "Leave my territory!" Goatstar bellowed, surprised that Sorrelstar would cross over the gathering place in order to ambush her cats. She leaped in, shoving Sumachfoot away from Sorrelstar and began to batter the she-cat, easily knocking he rover with a few swift dashes and exposing the ThunderClan leader's soft belly. With unsheathed claws, she let her paw rest on it, allowing the tips to sink in. 04:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar snarled and kicked Goatstar in the jaw. Quickly getting up, the leader leaped at Sumachfoot clawing at his shoulders and throat viscously. Poppyfang was fighting Fishpaw, with Rippedjaw's aid. A full out war between WindClan and ThunderClan had broken out. Rippedjaw sliced at Sorrelstar, but was pushed back by two apprentices, a tortoisehsell and a black and white tom. 05:09, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Sumachfoot easily pushed aside Sorrelstar, dodging all of her slashes with ease. As a WindClan cat, and with a -foot suffix, he was easily one of the fastest cats in their clan, so moving around Sorrelstar in circles came with ease. Quickly, he led her back to Goatstar, who leaped on top of her and knocked her to the ground. Goatstar angled herself so she squished Sorrelstar into the earth, and so that her legs were sprawled out enough that the tortoiseshell couldn't get up at all. Soft popping noises came from each of Sorrelstar's hips and shoulders, indicating that Goatstar had either broken the bones or dislocated the limbs, and with a nod at Sumachfoot, he shoved Sorrelstar's face directly into the ground, so that she suffocated. With no use of her legs, and the weight of two whole adult cats pushing her body to the ground, one specifically on her face, Goatstar knew she'd be taking at least one of the leader's lives. 05:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) The leader struggled, her struggles growing weak until finally she stilled. A screech from Dipperpaw showed the she-cats rage as she barreled over Goatstar and Sumachfoot to get to her mother. "Mother?" She whispered. Her eyes locked with Swiftpaw's as she stood over her mother's body. Quickly two warriors carried the ThunderClan's leader away their patrol going with them. Rippedjaw narrowed her eyes at Swiftpaw baring her teeth. 05:33, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Goatstar laughed as Dipperpaw tried to push her off, and tossed the tortoiseshell off with ease. She and Sumachfoot slowly got off of Sorrelstar's dead body, and Goatstar crouched down to Dipperpaw's eye level. "Take your dead bodies and get the hell off of my land, or else it won't just be the returnable lives taken from ThunderClan," she sneered, making sure to spit each word into the face of the molly. With a wave of her tail, her warriors clambered off of their attackers, and stepped back, forming a defensive line to block ThunderClanners from continuing deeper into their territory. 05:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Fishpaw sneered at the apprentice and teasingly leaped at her. ''ThunderClan scum! She thought.--Rippedjaw stood beside Goatstar defensively her place taken. She'd been loyal to the leader and reigned as deputy since she became leader. 05:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Goatstar watched as ThunderClan took Sorrelstar's suffocated body and several of their other warriors and left the land. Turning to Rippedjaw, she flattened her ears. "Keep a patrol here in case they return. Come back to camp at sun-down, and we'll send out more cats to keep watch throughout the night, in case that scum decides to return again." The lilac tabby then addressed Blood, and had him take Midnight and her kits, along with the other warriors who had fought, back to camp. She had Rippedjaw come too, to treat any wounds, although nobody had suffered anything very bad. Once they had all been checked on, she allowed Rippedjaw to pick her cats. 05:43, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw summoned forth four cats. "Fishpaw, Jasminetail, Oatface, and Sumachfoot." She commanded before heading out of camp. 05:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Sumachfoot shook his head at Goatstar, indicating that he would rather stay in camp to rest. Goatstar nodded, quickly calling out after Rippedjaw: "Take Cloudfoot instead; Sumachfoot needs to rest since he was on the initial patrol anyways." With that, Jasminetail and Cloudfoot followed the deputy back out of camp, and headed for the spot on the border where they had all been attacked. 05:51, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Rippedjaw took a position on a hill that overlooked ThunderClan terrain. She could see a few cata running about. Why she did not know. The deputy flicked her tail at the others giving them a post. For Fishpaw she would scout ahead every so often due to her small, slender frame. Fishpaw disappeared to scout coming back close to fifteen minutes later saying that Sorrelstar had a border patrol not to far from here. 05:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Jasminetail unsheathed her claws as she heard another border patrol had the gall to even come close to fourtrees after the prior events, and knew she was perfectly ready to kill if the opportunity came back up. However, Cloudfoot looked much less eager, and a little sick to his stomach, almost. Yeah, sure he had been excited for a chance to fight in the first place, but now that one was actually coming up, he didn't know how he'd do. 05:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page